To be loved
by Lavana
Summary: Goku liebt Vegeta, aber wie soll er es ihm zeigen und wie wird Vegeta darauf reagieren? Lest es, dann wisst ihr es. ^^ Yaoi *complete*
1. Wahre Liebe?

To be loved  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: Keine der Figuren in dieser Geschichte gehört mir... *schnüff* Aber die Idee für die Story, ist meinem (süchtigen) Hirn entsprungen. ^^  
  
Honors: Diese Story, ist meiner Besten Freundin Christina gewidmet. Sie bringt mich immer wieder auf neue Ideen...... *hust*.......  
  
Warnung: Lemon, rape, sad, bad language, YAOI (m x m)  
  
Pairing(s): Vegeta + Goku, Trunks + Goten (leicht)  
  
Info: Am Anfang gibt die Geschichte keinen Sinn. Aber das kommt noch. Lemon kommt auch erst in späteren Kapiteln. Das ist meine erste FanFic, also seid bitte gnädig.  
  
( ... ) = Kommentar der Autorin  
  
"..." = Gesprochen  
  
~...~ = Gedanken  
  
#...# = Rückblick  
  
§...§ = Traum  
  
Kapitel I - Wahre Liebe?  
  
Goku saß in der Küche und dachte über einiges nach. Seit dem Kampf gegen Boo, vor zwei Jahren, hatte sich für Goku alles verändert. Er und Vegeta waren sich näher gekommen; Sie waren Freunde. Aber empfand Goku nur Freundschaft für Vegeta? ~lieben oder nicht lieben, das ist hier die Frage! *seufts* Ich bin so verwirrt!~ Goku und Vegeta hatten nach dem Kampf mit Boo, Tag ein, Tag aus miteinander trainiert. Seine Gefühle für ihn haben sich in dieser Zeit verändert. ~Ich habe doch die ganze Zeit über Chi-chi geliebt und ich bin doch nicht schwul oder... etwa doch? Übrigens Chi- chi... sie hat mich ja in diese Ehe gezogen. Ich dachte es sei etwas zu Essen und hab es ihr versprochen. Und wenn ich etwas verspreche halte ich es auch. Ich hab sie aber nie geliebt. Ich hab auch nur mit ihr geschlafen, weil sie das wollte..., wenn ich so überlege,... es hat mir nie richtig Spaß gemacht mit ihr zu schlafen.~ Goku wurde plötzlich aus seinen Gedanken gerissen als er eine Hand auf seiner Schulter spürte. "Warum schläfst du noch nicht? Geh schlafen, du siehst geschafft aus!" Goku lachte spöttisch: "haha... tu nicht so als ob nichts gewesen wäre..."  
  
# Goku und Vegeta trainierten wieder den ganzen Tag, bis es plötzlich zu regnen begann. "Wir sollten für heute aufhören, oder willst du weitermachen?", fragte Goku und sah zu Vegeta, welcher ihm gegenüber stand. "Hm... du hast mir immer noch nicht den 3. Super Saiya-jin gezeigt und du hattest es mir versprochen." Goku sah Vegeta entschuldigend an. "Tut mir leid Vegeta, aber ich bin im Moment zu kaputt und zu hungrig für die 3. Stufe. Lass es uns Morgen versuchen, okay?????" "Hn.. du denkst immer nur mit dem Magen, Kakarot. Aber Morgen kommst du nicht mehr so einfach davon. Hast du verstanden?" "Hai. Ich hab verstanden. Also, morgen wieder zur gleichen Zeit hier?" fragte Goku. "Nein!" "Gut! Dann bis..... Nein?" Goku sah Vegeta etwas verwirrt an. "Wieso 'Nein', Vegeta?" "Ich hab ganz einfach keine Lust!" Nachdem Vegeta diesen Satz ausgesprochen hatte, brach für Goku die Welt zusammen. ~Was hab ich jetzt wieder falsch gemacht? Hab ich ihn irgendwie beleidigt? Ich.. Ich versteh nicht. Will er nichts mehr mit mir zu tun haben. Er weiß doch nicht etwa was ich für ihn empfinde, oder? Wenn ja, hat er mir etwas voraus! ~ "W-Wie meinst d-du das Vegeta? Ich versteh nicht. Willst du morgen nicht trainieren?" Vegeta sah Goku schief an ~Hat der jetzt ein Rat ab? Ich und nicht trainieren, ha.. das wär ja noch schöner!~ "Baka!" Goku, der die ganze Zeit auf den Boden geguckt hatte, schaute nun auf. "Huh?", war das einzigste was er rausbrachte. "*seufts* was ich meinte war, dass ich keine Lust mehr hab HIER zu trainieren. Sieh dich doch mal um, du Riesenbaby." Vegeta deutete auf ihren Trainingsgrund "Der ganze Boden ist zerstört. Komm Morgen einfach zur Capsel Corp. Dann suchen wir einen neuen." Goku war erleichtert. "Puh... und ich hab schon gedacht, du wolltest nicht mehr mit mir trainieren. Haha... Da lag ich wohl falsch. Hahaha.." "Ich lass es mir doch nicht entgehen mit so einem drittklassigen Vollidioten wie dir zu trainieren. Hahaha..." Vegeta fing an zu lachen und Goku lachte mit. Nach einer Weile Verabschiedeten sie sich und Goku flog zu dem Haus zurück wo er mit Chi-chi, Gohan und Goten wohnte. Als er ankam und ins Haus ging merkte er das Chi-chi nicht allein war. ~Gohan oder Goten sind sicher bei ihr... Moment mal... Gohan ist bei Piccolo und Goten übernachtet bei Trunks. Das heißt..... ~ Goku wollte es nicht glauben, aber seine Vermutung bestätigte sich als er ins Schlafzimmer ging. Dort war Chi-chi mit einem anderem Mann. Aber es war nicht irgend ein Mann. Es war Muten-Roshi. "M-M-Muten-Roshi? W-Was macht ihr hier?" Muten- Roshi und Chi-chi, welche noch vor kurzem eng umschlungen dastanden und sich küssten, hatten sich, als Goku sich zu Wort meldete sofort gelöst. "Goku... du bist schon da??? Ich dachte du trainierst mit unserem hochverehrten Prinzen Vegeta!" Goku ballte die Fäuste ~Wie kann sie es wagen.. Sie betrügt mich mit meinem ehemaligen Meister und beleidigt auch noch MEINEN Prinzen~ "HALT DEIN MAUL, DU ELENDE SCHLAMPE!" schrie Goku und verwandelte sich ungewollt in einen Super Saiya-jin. "Goku beruhig dich. Ich werde es dir erklären..." "Was?? Was wollen sie mir erklären? Das sie hinter meinem Rücken mit meiner Frau ficken???? Wollen sie mir das erklären oder eher warum sie nur, ganz zufällig hier vorbeikamen und meine Frau aufgefangen haben und Mund zu Mund Beatmung gemacht haben? Falls es das ist muss ich ihnen aber sagen, dass das OHNE Zunge gemacht wird! Aber egal, ich muss das eh noch los werden. Chi-chi! Ich will die Scheidung, ich hab dich noch nie geliebt und das werde ich auch nie, mein Herz gehört jemand anderen." "Ich weiß. Ich hätte mich auch nie mit Roshi eingelassen, wenn ich dass nicht gewusst hätte. Ich hab einmal gehört wie du im Schlaf Vegeta's Namen gestöhnt hast. Du liebst ihn und hihi ich könnte schwören er liebt dich auch." "Hn"............ #  
  
"Und... woher willst du wissen das er mich auch liebt?" Chi-chi lachte, sie hatte sich inzwischen zu Goku an den Küchentisch gesetzt. "Dummkopf! Hast du es nicht gemerkt? So wie er dich manchmal anstarrt als gebe es kein Morgen mehr hihi und hihi Bulma hat erzählt, Vegeta wäre einmal nicht zum Essen gekommen und hihi als sie nach ihm geguckt hat lag er auf seinem Bett hat deinen Namen gestöhnt und sich einen runtergeholt. Ungefähr so ' Kakarot.. ohh... Kakarot... ja... hm...nhgnnnn.... aaahhh...Kakarot... du bist der beste.... aahh' du verstehst? Goku???" Goku saß da, mit offenem Mund und Sapper lief ihm an einem Mundwinkel herunter. "GOKU!!! Du sapperst! Ich hab dir doch gesagt er STEHT auf dich !hihi" Goku wurde rot. " Nun ja, *hust* also ich werde morgen früh sowieso zur Capsel Corp. Fliegen um *hust* mit Vegeta zu trainieren, da werde ich Bulma gleich fragen ob ich etwas bei ihr wohnen kann bis ich was eigenes habe. Sag den Jungs das ich sie liebe. Ich werde mich jetzt etwas hinlegen, aber auf die Couch. Gute Nacht Chi-chi!" "Gute Nacht Goku!" Goku stand auf und beugte sich zu Chi-chi und gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange. "Ich hab dich lieb Chi-chi!" "Ich dich auch, Goku!" Goku ging zur Couch und Chi-chi ging ins Bett zu Muten-Roshi. Goku dachte an Morgen und er dachte daran seinen Prinzen wieder zu sehen. Mit den Gedanken bei Vegeta schlief er schließlich ein.  
  
Ende Teil 1  
  
(Das war der erste Teil, bitte, bitte, bitte, bitte, bitte, bitte, bitte, bitte, bitte, bitte, bitte, bitte, bitte, bitte, bitte, bitte, bitte, bitte, bitte, bitte, bitte, bitte, bitte, bitte, bitte, schreibt mir Kommis. Danke^^. Das mit Chi-chi hab ich gut gelöst, glaub ich. .^^ Ich wollte sie eigentlich "verunglücken" lassen, ich hasse sie, aber ich hoffe so geht's auch. Und auch Bulma hab ich untergebracht^^ Denn nächsten Teil mach ich besser versprochen.)  
  
  
  
Lavana^.^ 


	2. Ein neues zu Hause

(So, hier ist der zweite Teil.^^ Ich hoffe der ist besser geworden als der Erste. Hab mir auch ganz viel Mühe gegeben. Soooooooo, dann lest mal, und bitte schreibt mir Kommis. )  
  
  
  
Kapitel II - Ein neues zu Hause  
  
Goku ist am Morgen zur Capsel Corp. aufgebrochen, wie er es mit Vegeta vereinbart hatte. Als er dann vor der Tür stand hatte er ein mulmiges Gefühl. ~hm... was ist, wenn Vegeta nicht will das ich hier bleib? Vielleicht... Vielleicht haben sich seine Gefühle für mich schon wieder geändert. Was mach ich dann? Soll ich einfach gehen und ihn vergessen? Aber das kann ich nicht! Aber liebe ich ihn? Hm... ~ "Puh... na dann mal los!" Goku versuchte sich etwas Mut zu machen, aber ob das half... Zögernd klingelte Goku und wartete das ihm jemand auf machte. Plötzlich flog die Tür auf und Trunks rannten mit Goten im Schlepptau so schnell er konnte aus dem Haus. Goten und Trunks versteckten sich hinter Goku, welcher immer noch leicht verwirrt dastand. " Was... ist denn mit euch los?" fragte Goku. Trunks, der sich, so wie Goten, an Goku's Bein klammerte, sah zu Goku und fing an zu erklären: " Nun, du siehst ja wie wir aussehen. Paps hat sich gedacht das wir etwas Training gebrauchen könnten und hat uns mit in den Gravitationsraum geschleppt. Du warst ja nicht da und deshalb hat er uns als Prügelsack benutzt. Er hat uns sogar gezwungen zu Fusionieren. Aber als die Fusion zu ende war hast du ja geklingelt. Ich hab ihm gesagt das wir schnell aufmachen gehen, aber er meinte, dass das auch der Hausroboter machen könne und wollte uns gerade wieder angreifen als wir aus dem Gravitationsraum gerannt sind und die Tür auf gemacht haben, ja und den Rest kennst du ja." Goku sah Trunks mit großen Augen an, "Du meinst er braucht mich?" Trunks sah Goku mit seinem verbeulten Gesicht an "Was? Meinst du Paps?", fragte Trunks und sah Goku misstraurig an. "Der brauch einen Physhiarter! Der spinnt, verprügelt uns einfach mal so zum Spaß. Du solltest ihm mal Manieren beibringen Daddy!", meinte Goten. Goku sah ihn böse an und Goten ging ein Stück zurück. Auch Trunks sah diesen 'Noch- ein- Wort- und- es- setzt- was' Blick auf Goku's Gesicht. "Daddy? A- alles in Ordnung?" "Sag so was nie wieder hast du verstanden! Vegeta hat außerdem Recht etwas Training könnte euch wirklich nicht schaden.", meinte Goku und sah seinen Sohn mit einem eiskalten Blick an. "Ha... Toll das wir mal einer Meinung sind Kakarot", sagt eine bekannte Stimme. "Vegeta!" sagte Goku und sein Ausdruck wurde wieder zu seinem fröhlichen Grinsen. " Du bist spät dran Kakarot! Was hat dich aufgehalten? Na ja, ist ja auch egal. Komm, wir gehen und suchen uns einen neuen Trainingsgrund!" Das war alles was er sagte dann ging er auf Goku zu und veranlasste Trunks und Goten, Goku's Beine loszulassen. "Aber Paps, das kannst du doch nicht machen! Dann sind Goten und ich ja allein hier und wer macht uns dann etwas zu essen wen du weggehst?" "Vegeta kocht? Wow! Für mich hast du noch nie gekocht.", schmollte Goku. Vegeta wurde rot. "Schnauze, Kakarot!", schrie Vegeta, nahm Goku's Hand und flog mit ihm davon. Trunks und Goten sahen den Beiden noch eine Weile nach. Dann meldete sich Goten zu Wort: "Trunks?" "Ja, Goten?" "Hat dein Vater meinen Vater gerade an der Hand genommen?" "Ich glaub das hat er, Goten" "Müssen wir uns jetzt Sorgen machen? Ich meine es ist Vegeta und er hat meinen Vater an die Hand genommen!" "Nein, das glaub ich net, Paps hat schon seit längerem einen Faible für Goku." Dann drehten sie sich um und gingen Hand in Hand zurück ins Haus. Goku und Vegeta waren in der Zwischenzeit schon beim Trainieren. Als die Sonne unterging entschieden sie aufzuhören. "Gut, dann bis Morgen Kakarot!" Dann wollte Vegeta gehen. Doch er blieb sofort wieder stehen "Wie war das?" Vegeta drehte sich um und sah Goku an "Nun, ich hab gefragt ob ich mit kommen kann. Kann ich?", fragte Goku und sah Vegeta flehend an. "W- wieso willst du mitkommen? Und wohin?" Goku sah Vegeta an und fing an zu erklären. Er erzählte ihm das von Chi-chi und Muten-Roshi und das er ein neues zu Hause sucht. Vegeta hörte sich das neugierig an. "Hm... also willst du mitkommen! Hn... Na, meinet Wegen, dann komm halt mit!" Goku sah Vegeta verwirrt an, doch meinte dann "Du hast nichts dagegen? Oh, das ist super! Klasse! Cool! Nein, ober cool! Danke, ´Geta!" Goku sah Vegeta an und dann... dann glaubte Goku sich versehen zu haben. Vegeta lächelte. Aber als Vegeta Gokus Blicke bemerkte, wurde sein Ausdruck wieder zu seiner finsteren Maske ohne Gefühle. Vegeta und Goku flogen zusammen zurück zur Capsel Corp.. Dort angekommen zeigte Vegeta Goku sein Zimmer, welches, ganz zufällig, genau gegenüber von dem Zimmer des Prinzen lag.  
  
Ende Teil 2  
  
(So, das wäre geschafft. ^.^ Das dritte Kapitel kann noch etwas dauern. Aber sobald es fertig ist bekommt ihr es zu Lesen. Also, bitte schreibt mir, ob euch die Geschichte gefällt.)  
  
  
  
Lavana^^ 


	3. Die Qual der Wahl

(Yoooooooo, endlich hab ich den dritten Teil fertig. ^__^ Ich weiß, ich bin unbegabt darin Yaoi Fanfic's zu schreiben, T___T aber ich find den Teil net soo schlecht wie die anderen. Ich werde aber immer besser.^^ Also viel Spaß mit dem drittem Teil.)  
  
  
  
Kapitel III - Die Qual der Wahl  
  
Vegeta und Goku betraten das Zimmer und Goku ging zum Bett und schmiss sich drauf. Vegeta stand etwas teilnahmslos im Raum. ~Und was mach ich jetzt? Sehr toll Vegeta. Wieso hast du ihm das Zimmer gegeben, das direkt gegenüber von deinem ist? Du bist echt ein Genie! Also, ich verzieh mich jetzt lieber in mein eigenes Zimmer.~ Dann drehte sich Vegeta um und wollte aus dem Zimmer gehen als Goku sich zu Wort meldete. "Wo willst du hin Vegeta? Bleib doch noch ein bisschen. BITTE!" Vegeta zuckte zusammen, "Warum sollte ich hier bleiben wollen? Und wohin ich gehe ist nicht deine Angelegenheit." "Aber, aber Vegeta! Wir können uns doch ein bisschen unterhalten, oder... willst du Morgen lieber allein trainieren?" Vegeta knurrte ~Da hast du's! Er will sich unterhalten! Ha.. und wenn du jetzt Nein sagst kannst du Morgen allein trainieren. Aber ich will den dreifachen SSJ sehn und dafür würde ich alles tun. Also treib ein bisschen Konversation, Vegeta ~ "Nun Kakarot, ich bin müde und will mich hinlegen du bist doch auch sicher müde, oder?" Goku sah Vegeta an und lächelte: "Ich hab nichts dagegen und ich bin auch müde das geb ich zu." Vegeta war erleichtert "Gut, dann Gute Nacht, Kakarot!" Vegeta ging zur Tür als auf einmal ein "Du willst Morgen wohl allein trainieren" kam. Vegeta fluchte innerlich, da Goku ihn in der Hand hatte. "Wie meinst du das Kakarot? Du hast doch gesagt es macht dir nichts aus wenn ich mich hinlege, und du sagtest du wärest auch müde oder hab ich mich da verhört?" Goku musste lachen. ~Das ist zu witzig, ich krieg Vegeta und ich krieg meinen Schlaf~ "Vegeta, du kannst dich gern hinlegen, allerdings nur zu MIR ins Bett. Und schlafen kannst du auch, aber nur..." "Lass mich raten, bei dir im Bett?" Sagte Vegeta mürrisch. Goku schüttelte den Kopf "Nein, nicht bei mir im Bett." Vegeta knurrte "Und wo dann?" Goku fing wieder an zu lachen "hahaha... du hast die Wahl! Entweder du schläfst MIT MIR oder..." "HAST DU SIE NOCH ALLE? ICH SOLL MIT DIR SCHLAFEN? VERGISS ES!" Vegeta tobte vor Wut und Goku lachte noch mehr "Okay, dann die andere Möglichkeit, du schläfst in MEINEN Armen. Nun wie entscheidest du dich? Oder willst du morgen lieber allein trainieren?" Vegeta platzte gleich vor Wut (Vegeta:)~Na ganz toll! Der hat sie doch nicht mehr alle das mach ich nicht auf gar keinen Fall. Was denkt der sich? Ich werde nicht mit ihm schlafen. Und in dem seinen Armen... Ich will Morgen mit ihm trainieren also muss ich wohl oder übel in seinen Armen schlafen. *Knurr... * Morgen bring ich ihn um, das ist sicher.~ Goku grinste nur noch vor sich hin (Goku:)~Hihihihi... Das ist das klügste was mir je eingefallen ist. Er wird zwar nicht mit mir schlafen, aber er wird in meinen Armen schlafen. Hihi.. so einfach kommt er mir nicht davon. Ich hab da noch eine Idee. Hihi.. das wird ein Spaß~ Vegeta sah zu Goku und überdachte seine Endscheidung noch mal "Nun? Hast du dich entschieden?" Vegeta nickte stumm und ging zu Goku. "'Grrrr..' Ich wird mich dazu herablassen in... deinen Armen zu schlafen. Zufrieden?" Goku's grinsen wurde noch breiter als Vegeta das sagte. "Fast es gibt nur noch zwei Kleinigkeiten." "Und welche?" fragte Vegeta mürrisch. Goku meinte "1. Du wirst, so wie ich nackt schlafen und 2. Ich bekomme einen Gute Nacht + Guten Morgen Kuss vor dir, und zwar auf den Mund UND MIT Zunge!" Vegeta dachte sich verhört zu haben "Wie bitte? Tickst du noch richtig? Das mach ich nicht!" Goku sah Vegeta belustigt an "Oh.. das ist aber schade. Dann wirst du Morgen wohl allein trainieren müssen. Das tut mir wirklich leid für dich." Vegeta war kurz davor Goku umzubringen. Er beruhigte sich aber und meinte: "Na, aber dann will ich Morgen auch was beim Training sehen, klar?" "LOOOGO!" Vegeta seuftse "Na dann." Goku ging vom Bett runter und und fing an sich auszuziehen. Es dauerte nicht lange bis es nackt vor Vegeta stand. Vegeta wurde leicht rot, fing dann aber an sich selbst auszuziehen. Dann standen sie beide nackt voreinander. Vegeta war jetzt rot wie eine Tomate. "So", meinte Goku, "und jetzt mein Gute Nacht Kuss." Goku ging einen Schritt auf Vegeta zu und beugte sich dann zu ihm runter. "Dafür bring ich dich um!", flüsterte Vegeta. "Ich weiß mein Prinz!" Dann berührten sich ihre Lippen und Vegeta keuchte leicht auf. Goku nutzte das um seine Zunge in Vegetas Mund zu schieben. Als ihre Zungen sich berührten stöhnte Goku kurz. Und begann dann Vegeta immer leidenschaftlicher zu küssen. Vegeta schlang dann seine Arme um Gokus Nacken, und zog ihn weiter runter. ~Hmmm... Er küsst echt gut und er schmeckt auch gut. Und erst sein Geruch. Ich glaube ich schmelze. Kakarot, bitte! Halt mich fest.~ Nach einigen Minuten, die für die beiden wie Jahre waren, lösten sie sich voneinander um nach Luft zuschnappen. "Wow! Das war besser als ich es mir vorgestellt hatte." Vegeta, der die Augen immer noch geschlossen und die Arme noch um Gokus Nacken liegen hatte, nickte nur zustimmend. Goku lächelte und zog Vegeta dann mit zum Bett. Sie legten sich in dieses und Goku schlang sofort seine Arme um Vegeta, welcher sich nicht einmal wehrte. Goku zog Vegeta noch näher an seinen Körper so dass Vegeta auf Goku's Brust lag. Als sich ihre nackte Haut berührte mussten beide aufkeuchen. Goku war zufrieden und er wusste das sich Vegeta auch wohl fühlte, den dieser begann zu schnurren, als Goku ihm den Kopf graulte. "Gute Nacht, 'Geta!" "Gute Nacht, Kakarot!" Goku graulte Vegeta noch ein bisschen bis auch ihn die Müdigkeit übermannte und er schlief mit einem schnurrenden Vegeta im Arm ein.  
  
(Sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo, das war der dritte Teil. Und wie war er?? *verstecktsichhinterVegeta* )  
  
  
  
  
  
Lavana ^.^ 


	4. Der Alptraum

(Hahaha... ich hab denn 4 Teil fertig. ^.^ Also, dann lest mal. Es ist allerdings so wie die meisten Fanfics.... T-T Ich hoffe, sie gefällt euch trotzdem)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Kapitel IV - Der Alptraum  
  
Vegeta kuschelte näher an das warme, was ihn umgab. Er stöhnte leise und öffnete dann leicht die Augen. Er begann wieder zu schnurren. Goku, der schon seit längeren wach war lächelte zufrieden "Siehst du, so schlimm war es doch gar nicht, oder?" Vegeta stützte sich auf Goku's Brust und sah diesem in die Augen. "Kaka-rot?" "Ja, Vegeta? Hihi.. Ich bekomme noch einen Guten Morgen Kuss, oder hast du das vergessen?" Vegeta blinzelte ein paar mal bis er sich runterbeugte und Goku küsste. Es war ein Kuss wie der von Gestern. Genauso Leidenschaftlich und anregend. Vegeta löste sich von Goku und legte sich wieder auf Goku's Brust und schloss die Augen. "Hey, Vegeta! Du willst doch nicht noch schlafen oder?" Vegeta murmelte irgendwas und war dann auch schon wieder eingeschlafen. Goku seuftse ~Na toll, und was mach ich jetzt? Ich kann ihn doch nicht wegstoßen und das will ich auch nicht. Na, wenn er unbedingt schlafen will, dann schlafen wir eben wieder.~ Damit schloss Goku die Augen und versuchte wieder einzuschlafen § Vegeta lief durch die Gänge von Freezer's Raumschiff. Er rannte so schnell er konnte. "Vegeta! Komm wieder her! Los, oder willst du das ich böse werde? Komm schon Prinzchen! Du machst es nur noch schlimmer.", sagte Freezer, "haha.. Du weißt, du kannst dich nicht vor mir verstecken und du kannst auch nicht ewig vor mir weglaufen. Hahahahaha....." Vegeta sah sich um ~Mist, warum gibt's hier nichts zum Verstecken? Aber Freezer hat recht. Ich kann nicht ewig weglaufen. Ich... ~ Vegeta schreckte zusammen, als sich plötzlich eine Hand um seinen Hals legte und ihn die Luft abdrehte. Vegeta versuchte die Hand weg zudrücken aber es gelang ihm nicht. Die Figur hinter ihm lachte spöttisch: "Hahahahaha... Ich hab dir doch gesagt, du kannst vor mir nicht weglaufen. Hahaha.." Vegeta erkannte die Stimme es war Freezer. "Lass mich los, du elender Bastard!", schrie Vegeta voller Zorn. "Na na, Vegeta. Du wirst ja frech. Ich glaube, ich muss dich bestrafen. Hahaha...", Freezer fing wieder an zu lachen und stieß Vegeta zu Boden. Vegeta versuchte weg zu kommen doch Freezer hielt ihn am Boden. "Schhh... Ruhig Vegeta! Wenn du weiter so wackelst, tut es nur noch mehr weh. Hahaha..." Vegeta wandte sich auf dem Boden hin und her und versuchte von Freezer los zu kommen, aber alles was er versuchte half nichts. Freezer zerriss Vegeta's Hose. Vegeta schrie gequält auf als Freezer brutal in ihn eindrang. § Vegeta schreckte hoch. Er atmete beschleunigt und sein Herz schlug viel schneller als normal. Goku sah ihn besorgt an: "Alles in Ordnung? Vegeta?" Vegeta sah zu Goku hoch. ~Kakarot? Was macht der hier? ...........Stimmt ja, er hat mich ja gezwungen bei ihm im Bett zu schlafen und ihn zu küssen. *seufts* Ich fühl mich wohl in seinem Arm... VERDAMMT! WAS DENK ICH DA? Na ja, ist doch wahr....~ Vegeta kuschelte sich wieder an Goku und begann zu schnurren. Goku sah Vegeta immer noch besorgt an, dann nahm er Vegeta's Kinn in die Hand und zwang Vegeta so ihn wieder anzusehen. Goku sah Vegeta ernst an "Vegeta, sag mir... sag mir von was du geträumt hast. Bitte!" Vegeta sah Goku an. ~Ich kann ihm das doch nicht sagen. Er wird sich abgestoßen fühlen. Was mach ich jetzt? Ich werd es ihm nicht sagen, ich lüg ihn an....~ "Vegeta, bitte! Du kannst mir alles erzählen, du weißt ich hör dir zu. Bitte, sag es mir!" Goku sah Vegeta flehend an. "Kakarot..." ~Lüg~ "Ich hab davon geträumt das Trunks tot wäre." ~Gut hoffentlich glaubt er es.~ Goku sah Vegeta böse an "Verdammt Vegeta!" Vegeta schrack leicht zusammen, als er die Wut in Goku's Stimme hörte. Goku sah dies und meinte nun etwas sanfter: "Hör auf mich anzulügen, ich mag das nicht besonders. Und jetzt sag mir... Wovon. Hast. Du. Geträumt?" Vegeta war verunsichert.  
  
"Kakarot... Ich..." Vegeta sprang urplötzlich vom Bett, hob seine Klamotten auf und rannte aus dem Zimmer. "Vegeta..." flüsterte Goku und sah nur noch auf die geschlossene Tür.  
  
(Ja, so besonderst ist das net, ich hab eigentlich keine richtige Lust weiter zu schreiben..... Ich sitz schon an einer neuen Geschichte, die schreib ich mit einer Freundin. Aber ich werd mich bemühen hier weiter zu schreiben.)  
  
  
  
Lavana^^ 


	5. Die Flucht vor sich selbst

( Ich hab Kapitel 5 fertig..... Yuhuuuuuuuuuuu. Also lest und sagt mir wie ihr es findet.)  
  
  
  
Kapitel V - Die Flucht vor sich selbst  
  
Vegeta stand in seinem Zimmer und lehnte an die geschlossene Tür. "Oh, Kami. Hilf mir. Kami, bitte!" Vegeta hatte sich inzwischen angezogen, er schreckte auf als es an der Tür klopfte. "Vegeta... bitte mach die Tür auf. Bitte! Ich bin's doch nur. Du weißt doch, der drittklassige Vollidiot, Kakarot! Also, lass mich bitte rein!" "Kakarot? Was willst du?" "Was ich will? Was für eine Frage. Ich will wissen was mit dir los ist, also lass mich rein!" Vegeta lachte "Hahaha... Was soll schon sein? Es ist gar nichts.... ÜBERHAUPT NICHTS!ALSO VERSCHWINDE!" schrie Vegeta. ~Warum lässt er mich nicht einfach in Ruhe?~ Goku stand vor der Tür und wusste nicht so recht was er sagen sollte.... Soll er einfach gehen?.... "Gut Vegeta! Ich gehe. Aber... wenn du reden willst... ich bin immer für dich da... immer." Vegeta war verwundert... ~Kakarot? Was soll das? Er macht grad so als ob er mich mögen würde... aber niemand mag ich. Niemand.~ "Ach, Vegeta!" Vegeta erschrack, ~Er ist noch da. Ich dachte er wäre gegangen. Oh, Kami. Bitte lass ihn verschwinden. Bitte!~ "Was ist noch?" fragte Vegeta leicht gereizt. "Ich wollte dir nur noch sagen, dass ich die letzte Nacht toll fand. Ich... Ich hab schon immer davon geträumt mit dir einmal in einem Bett zu schlafen und dich... dich fest zu halten. Danke, Vegeta! Vielen Dank!" Das war alles was Goku sagte, bevor er sich umdrehte und in sein Zimmer zurück ging. Vegeta ließ sich an der Tür runter auf den Boden sinken. "Das hat er nicht ernst gemeint" diesen Satz wiederholte Vegeta immer und immer wieder.  
  
Goku saß in seinem Zimmer und dachte über Vegeta's Verhalten nach. Nach einer Weile entschloss er sich erst mal etwas essen zu gehn. Als er in die Küche kam, saßen Trunks, Goten, Yamchu und Bulma in der Küche und aßen schon. "Hi Daddy!" rief Goten. " Hey, Goku! Wenn du Vegeta suchst der ist sicher noch in seinem Zimmer. Du siehst gestresst aus. Ist was passiert?" fragte Bulma. Goku seuftste " Na ja, das kann man so sagen." Goku erzählte ihnen, dass Chi-chi ihn betrogen hat. Und dass er jetzt was neues zum Wohnen sucht. "Ja, und Vegeta meinte..." "Lass mich raten er hat gesagt das ist nicht seine Angelegenheit und du sollst sehn wie du zurecht kommst, nicht wahr? Aber du kannst gern hier bleiben. Hör einfach nicht darauf was Vegeta sagt, du kennst ihn ja!" Goku hatte sich inzwischen gesetzt und sah einfach nur auf den Teller, welchen Bulma vor ihn gestellt hatte. "Ich dachte auch, dass ich ihn kenne... aber anscheinend tu ich das doch nicht. Er hat nicht so reagiert Bulma, im Gegenteil. Er hat gleich gesagt ich könne mitkommen. Und er war auch freundlich!" Yamchu, der grade dabei war seinen Kaffe zu trinken, spuckte diesen sofort wieder aus "WAS???? Vegeta und freundlich? Das ist doch nicht dein ernst! Na ja, zu dir ist er eh' immer netter als zu mir." Goku sah Yamchu überrascht an. "Du kennst Vegeta doch, Yamchu! Goku ist halt der einzigste vor dem er wirklich Respekt hat und ihm ist Goku's Meinung auch sehr wichtig, wenn du es noch nicht bemerkt hast. Er versucht auch so oft es geht in Goku's Nähe zu seien." Yamchu fing an zu lachen. "Hahaha... Ja, ja! Unser ach so stolzer Prinz ist verliebt! Hahahaha" Goku wurde rot. "Meint du das ernst?" fragte er ungläubig. Yamchu, Bulma, Trunks und Goten nickten. "Daddy, hast du das noch nicht bemerkt? Sogar ich weiß das schon." Trunks nickte nur zustimmend. "Yoooooooo! Das ist doch total klar Paps liebt dich! Das ist genauso wie damals bei Goten und mi........ Ups, ich glaub wir gehen lieber Goten! Haha.. Bis dann!" Damit nahm Trunks Goten's Arm und rannte mit ihm nach draußen. Yamchu, Goku und Bulma sahen ihnen fragend nach. "Sollte das eine Anspielung sein?" fragte Yamchu. "Keine Ahnung, Schatz!" antwortete ihm Bulma. "Aber sag mal Goku, über was zerbrichst du dir den dein Köpfchen?" fragte ihn Bulma. "Nun, als ich heute aufgewacht bin, hatte Vegeta einen Alptraum und als ich ihn gefragt hab von was er geträumt hat ist er aus dem Zimmer gerannt und hat sich in sein Zimmer eingeschlossen. Er meinte, ich solle verschwinden, dass war alles was er gesagt hat." "Goku... du hast doch nicht mit Vegeta geschlafen, oder?" Goku sah sie verständnislos an. "Bulma?!?! Natürlich nicht. Aber, wir haben in einem Bett geschlafen!" sagte Goku unschuldig. Yamchu kicherte "Ja, und dabei wart ihr nackt was? Hahaha..." "Ja, das waren wir woher weißt du das?" Yamchu blieb die Spucke weg. Das ist nicht dein ernst, oder! Oh, Gott! Goku und Vegeta. Wer hätte das gedacht...." "Hört jetzt auf und esst was." befahl Bulma.  
  
Vegeta saß immer noch auf dem Boden und lehnte an der Tür. ~Du bist ein Vollidiot , Vegeta! Hast du wirklich gedacht er hätte dich auch nur eine Sekunde gemocht? Du wolltest ihn so oft töten.... Keiner liebt dich keiner.... Ich will nicht mehr.~ Vegeta stand auf und ging zu seinem Schrank. Er holte eine kleine Schachtel heraus. ~So wird also mein Leben enden.~ Vegeta holte den Dolch, welcher in der Schachtel war raus und sah ihn genau an. Dann nahm er ihn und platzierte ihn genau über seinem Herzen. Goku hatte eine schlimme Vorahnung...... aber er wusste nicht genau was. Vegeta atmete noch einmal tief ein, und stach dann zu.  
  
(Wird Vegeta sich umbringen, und was ist mit Goku. Weiß er was Vegeta vor hat und wird er ihm helfen können? Das alles im Nächstem Kapitel *ggg*)  
  
Lavana ^.^ 


	6. Rettung vor sich selbst

(Okay, ich hab mir gedacht, ich hab euch echt lange warten lassen, also, gibt es jetzt auch schon den 6 Teil!! ^^ Er ist aber echt kurz.. Dafür wird der nächste Teil länger).  
  
  
  
Kapitel VI -Rettung vor sich selbst  
  
Vegeta schloss die Augen und erwartete einen stechenden Schmerz. Doch es kam keiner. ~Was ist den jetzt kaputt? Es hätte höllisch weh tun müssen.~ Vegeta öffnete langsam die Augen und sah, dass eine starke Hand seine Hand, mit dem Messer, festhielt. Vegeta blickte auf und sah in Goku's böse, dennoch mitleidige Augen. "Vegeta, was soll das? Hast du sie noch alle?" fragte Goku. "Kakarot? Was soll das? Lass mich in Ruhe, klar?" Vegeta versuchte sich aus Goku's Griff zu befreien, aber schaffte es nicht. "Hör auf! Lass mich los!" Vegeta kämpfte noch mehr gegen Goku's Griff, doch alles nützte nicht. "Vegeta! Warum willst du dich umbringen?" Vegeta fing an zu lachen "Hahaha... was kümmert es dich ob ich mir das Leben nehme oder nicht? Es kann dir doch egal sein. Ihr würdet mich doch eh nicht vermissen....." Goku sah Vegeta an und Tränen traten ihm in die Augen. "Vegeta! Ich.. ich würde dich vermissen und zwar sehr.." Vegeta sah nur zu Goku hoch. Goku's Gesicht war jetzt wie ein Wasserfall. Seine Tränen liefen ohne Halt seine Wangen hinunter. "Kakarot? Wieso? Wieso solltest du mich vermissen? Ich hab es nicht verdient zu leben..." Kakarot schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein, Vegeta! Nein! Das ist nicht wahr! Du hast es sogar SEHR verdient zu leben. Und der Grund weshalb ich dich vermissen würde ist der, dass wir Freunde sind! Und ich will dich als einen solchen nicht verlieren." ~Siehst du Vegeta! Er will 'nur' dein Freund sein.. er liebt dich nicht. Das Gestern und heute Morgen hat er nur zum Spaß gemacht um dich zu ärgern! Es steckte kein weiterer Grund dahinter. Man bin ich dumm. Bilde mir ein das Kakarot mich liebt.. ha.. er war wohl nur geil, mehr nicht.~ Vegeta sah Goku misstraurig an "Und.. und was war das Gestern und heute Morgen wenn ich für dich 'nur' ein Freund bin?" Goku sah Vegeta verwirrt an "Nun... Ich... Ich meine.. das war so..." Vegeta grinste "Schon gut. Du warst wohl nur geil und hast IRGEND JEMANDEN gebraucht und da kam ich gerade recht! Aber das ist OK! Ich bin das gewöhnt...", sagte Vegeta leicht arrogant, "... du bist nicht besser als Freezer." kam als ein flüstern hinterher. Goku war nun die Verwirrtheit in Person. "Vegeta, das gestern hab ich nicht gemacht weil ich.. *hust* ...geil war, sondern weil,.. Freezer? Was hat Freezer damit zu tun? Und wie, du bist das gewöhnt?" Vegeta begann wieder zu lachen "Freezer..." er stoppte. Sollte er Goku wirklich aus seiner Vergangenheit erzählen? "Haha... Ist nicht weiter wichtig." Meinte Vegeta wieder in seiner gelassenen Art. "Vegeta! Bitte, erzähl es mir! Vertrau mir doch. Was ist nun mit Freezer?"  
  
(Wie gesagt, er ist sehr kurz. Aber der nächste Teil wird länger. Und dann kommt im nächsten auch, der sehnsüchtigst, erwartete Lemon - Teil. ^^ Ich kann so was aber net gut schreiben. Und es ist mein erstes Mal. *g*...das ich so was schreibe natürlich.)  
  
Lavana ^^ 


	7. Geliebt werden

(Als erstes wollte ich NOCHMAL sagen, das ich so was nicht schreiben kann also, seid gnädig. SO, ich weiß das Vegeta sich net so benimmt wie man es erwartet hätte, aber wie meine Freundin meinet , ist er zu verweichlicht "Vegeta muss hart sein, aber es soll Yaoi sein!!" das musste ich mir Wochen anhören. - .- das erste was mir einfiel: "Vegeta sieht Goku und wird hart." Ich perverses kleines Ding! *g* Deshalb kommt auch Lemon vor! Und da ich diese FanFic nicht mehr umschreiben wollte, hab ich sie eben so gelassen. )  
  
Kapitel VII - Geliebt werden  
  
"Vegeta! Bitte, erzähl es mir! Vertrau mir doch. Was ist nun mit Freezer?" Vegeta sah zu Boden. ~Soll ich dem Baka wirklich alles erzählen? ~ "Vergiss es Kakarot! Es ist nicht deine Angelegenheit, du Blödsack!" sagte Vegeta. Goku sah in verletzt an ~Warum? Warum vertraut er mir nicht? Aber wenn du willst dann eben auf der harte Tour. *grins*~ "Wenn du meinst!" Goku nahm das Messer jetzt ganz aus Vegeta's Hand und warf es hinter sich, es blieb in der Wand stecken. Dann ging ein paar Schritte auf Vegeta zu. "Allerdings, müssen wir es dann auf die harte Tour probieren." Vegeta wollte gerade protestieren als Goku ihn zum Bett drängte und ihn schließlich darauf stieß. Vegeta sah Goku perplex an. "Nun, Vegeta! Erzähl es mir oder ich muss dich etwas quälen." erklärte Goku. Vegeta knurrte "Ich werd dir gar nichts sagen Kakarot!" Goku schüttelte den Kopf "Aber, aber Vegeta! Sei doch nicht gleich so!" Vegeta lag auf dem Rücken im Bett und hatte die Beine leicht gespreizt. Goku grinste. ~Das geht ja leichter als ich dachte. Ich hätte gedacht, dass es SEHR lange dauern würde bis ich ihn dazu bringe die... *hust*... Die Beine breit zu machen. Das erspart mir eine Menge Arbeit.~ Goku's Grinsen wurde noch größer als er daran dachte wie QUALVOLL es für Vegeta werden würde. Goku nahm Vegeta's Beine, bevor dieser Reagieren konnte und legte sie so, dass sie um seine(Goku's) Hüfte lagen. "KAKAROT; SAG MAL SPINNST DU? DU HAST SIE DOCH NICHT MEHR ALLE! LASS SOFORT MEINE BEINE LOS; VERSTANDEN?" schrie Vegeta, doch Goku antwortete einfach nur: "Wie ihr wünscht, MEIN Prinz!" Dann lies er seine Hände von Vegeta's Beinen zu dessen Hüfte wandern und kam dort zum Stillstand. Vegeta blieb stumm ~Was soll ich noch sagen? Er ist sowieso stärker als ich, wenn ich mich wehre hätte das keinen Sinn.~ So blieb Vegeta nur ruhig liegen und war bereit alles über sich ergehen zulassen. Goku sah Vegeta verdutzt an. Doch dann nahm er dessen Beine und legte sie auf seine Schultern und kniete sich hin. Dann legte er seine Hände wieder auf die Hüften des Prinzens. Vegeta machte immer noch keine Versuche Goku von sich wegzubekommen. Goku kam das seltsam vor, aber er lies sich dadurch nicht stören. "Vegeta! Erzähl mir von was du geträumt hast." "Von Freezer!" Goku sah ihm in die Augen. "Von Freezer?" Vegeta nickte stumm. ~Man, und ich hab mich so darauf gefreut ihn zu *quälen* ~ "Von was genau hast du geträumt?" hackte Goku nach. Vegeta schloss die Augen. "Von etwas was vor sehr langer Zeit geschehen ist." Goku sah Vegeta mitleidig an. "Kann.. Kann ich es sehen?" fragte Goku unsicher. Vegeta öffnete die Augen nicht, es kam nur ein leises "Hai" von seinen Lippen. Goku streichelte Vegeta leicht über den Oberschenkel. Dann nahm er Vegeta's Beine von seinen Schultern und setzte sich zu Vegeta aufs Bett. Vegeta setzte sich nun auch auf, doch seine Augen waren immer noch geschlossen. Goku nahm seine Hände und legte sie auf Vegeta's Schultern. Dann schloss auch er die Augen. Nach einem kurzem Augenblick sah er alle das was Vegeta durchgemacht hatte. Nach ungefähr 1 Stunde war es vorbei. Goku öffnete die Augen und sah Vegeta traurig an. "Vegeta,... Ich wusste nicht... Ich hab nicht gewusst, dass... dass Freezer... Oh Vegeta!" Goku nahm Vegeta in den Arm und drückte ihn fest an sich. Erst nach einer Ewigkeit lies er Vegeta wieder los. "Vegeta, wenn ich gewusst hätte was du durchgemacht hast, hätte ich nie von dir verlangt mit mir in einem Bett zu schlafen. Ich-" Vegeta fing an zu lachen "Oh Kakarot. Ich hab mir das gedacht. Wenn du es schon früher gewusst hättest, hättest du mich verabscheut. Du hättest nichts mehr mit mir zutun haben wollen. Ich verstehe, dass ich jetzt wieder allein trainieren muss. Es tut mir leid, dass du mit mir in einem Bett schlafen musstest Kakarot, aber, ich fand es schön!" Goku sah ungläubig in Vegeta's Gesicht. "Vegeta, von was redest du? Wieso sollte ich dich jetzt verabscheuen? Mir tut es ganz und gar nicht leid, dass ich mit dir in einem Bett geschlafen habe. Ich fand es auch schön. Ich würde es auch gerne mal wiederholen. Vegeta riss nach diesem Satz die Augen auf. "Kakarot... Ist das dein Ernst? Das glaub ich dir nicht." Vegeta schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf. Goku sah Vegeta liebevoll an.  
  
"Vegeta! Ich muss dir was sagen. Ich wollte es dir schon die ganze Zeit sagen, aber ich hab auf den richtigen Moment gewartet und jetzt ist der richtige Moment da."  
  
  
  
  
  
(Eigentlich wollte ich hier aufhören, aber das kann ich ja nicht machen.... oder doch?? ......*denk*....mal sehn *fg*)  
  
  
  
Goku nahm Vegeta's Kinn in die Hand und zwang Vegeta so ihn wieder an zusehen. "Vegeta, ich hab dieses Geheimnis jetzt schon seit über 2 Jahren mit mir rumgetragen. Und heute ist endlich der Tag gekommen an dem ich es dir sagen kann." Vegeta sah Goku erschrocken an, als dieser zu weinen begann. "Vegeta, ich liebe dich! Ai shiteru!" Vegeta sah Goku nun misstrauisch an. Wieso? Wieso sollte jemand ihn lieben? Diese Frage drängte sich bei Vegeta immer wieder auf. "W-wieso? Wieso, tust du mir das an? Warum tust du mir so weh? Du lügst mich an, du mieser Lügner." flüsterte Vegeta. Goku sah ihn verwirrt an. "Vegeta! Ich lüge nicht! Ich hab noch nie in meinem Leben gelogen. Ich liebe dich, Vegeta. Ich würde dir nie weh tun." Goku legte seine Hände wieder auf die Schultern von Vegeta. "Vegeta, ich liebe dich und ich werde jeden.. jeden der dir weh tun will töten, noch bevor jener dich berührt." Vegeta sah Goku an und begann ungewollt zu weinen. "Du.. Du liebst mich?" "Hai!" ~Er liebt mich! Er. Liebt. Mich! ~ "Du...Meinst du das ernst?" "Ja, Geta. Ich liebe dich wirklich. Und das kann nichts und niemand ändern." Vegeta wusste nicht genau was er sagen sollte "Ich.. Mich hat noch nie jemand geliebt... wieso gerade du?" Goku sah ihn zärtlich an "Vegeta! Ich.. Wir sind nun mal füreinander bestimmt. Ich fühle es in meinem tiefsten Inneren." Durch Gokus Worte liefen Vegeta's Tränen nur noch schneller seine Wangen hinunter. "Kakarot! Ich.. Ich weiß nicht was ich jetzt tun soll. Mich hat noch nie jemand geliebt. Sie haben mich alle nur benutzt. Ich weiß nicht wie ich mich verhalten soll. Was soll ich-" Goku legte Vegeta einen Finger auf die Lippen und stoppte ihn am Weiterreden. "Vegeta. Tu einfach, was dein Herz dir sagt." Vegeta sah unsicher zu Goku "Egal was es sagt?" Goku nickte "Ja, egal was." Vegeta lächelte. "Wenn du meinst!" Damit setzte sich Vegeta auf Goku's Schoß und begann dessen Hals zu küssen. Goku musste leicht auf keuchen als er Vegetas Zähne an seinem Hals rumknabbern spürte. "V-vegeta? Was.. Was machst du da?" Vegeta hob den Kopf und sah Goku wieder in die Augen. "Ich mache das, was mein Herz sagt und es sagt: "ich will dich" oder willst du nicht?" fragte Vegeta unsicher. Goku sah Vegeta tief in die Augen, und dann lächelte er. "Vegeta, ich hab gehofft, dass du das sagst.." Vegeta wurde rot, aber lächelte. Goku fing jetzt an Vegeta das Hemd auf zuknöpfen. Vegeta legte den Kopf in den Nacken und lies sich verwöhnen. Goku hatte ihm inzwischen das Hemd ausgezogen und machte sich jetzt an seiner Hose zu schaffen. Er küsste Vegeta nun leidenschaftlich auf den Mund und hob Vegetas Hüften etwas an um ihm zu zeigen, dass er sich etwas aufsetzen sollte. Vegeta bekam den Hinweis und setzte sich ohne Widerrede etwas auf. Goku zog Vegetas Hose nun bis zu seinen Kniekehlen runter. Vegeta löste sich plötzlich von Goku und stieg von ihm runter. Goku sah ihn enttäuscht an, doch als er merkte das Vegeta nur die Hose ganz ausziehen wollte stieg in ihm die Vorfreude. Vegeta stand nun nur noch in Boxershorts vor Goku und sah diesen verführerisch an. Goku fing nun auch an sich auszuziehen. Goku hatte sein Hemd ausgezogen und schmiss es achtlos hinter sich. Goku stand nun auf und fing an seine Hose aus zu ziehen. Er lies seine Hose an seinen Beinen runter gleiten und ging dann, in Boxershorts auf Vegeta zu. Vegeta erwartete ihn schon sehnsüchtig und als Goku endlich vor ihm stand, warf er sich Goku an den Hals und begann ihn stürmisch zu küssen. Goku legte seine Arme um Vegetas Körper und zog Vegeta dann, ohne den Kuss zu unterbrechen, zurück aufs Bett. Er setzte sich auf den Bettrand und zog Vegeta auf seinen Schoß. Dieser hatte nicht aufgehört Goku zu küssen. Vegeta saß nun auf Gokus Schoß und dieser versuchte Vegeta nun die Boxershorts auszuziehen. Nach einer Weile hatte er keine Lust mehr, und riss die Boxershorts von Vegeta mit einem Mal runter. Vegeta bekam das alles nicht mit, da er damit beschäftigt war Gokus Hals zu küssen. Goku lies seine Hand jetzt über Vegetas Rücken gleiten, was Vegeta erschaudern lies. Vegeta stöhnte als er Gokus zweite Hand auf seinem Bauch fühlte, und Goku sie immer weiter nach unten gleiten lies. Kurz vor Vegetas Männlichkeit stoppte Goku und fuhr mit seiner Hand wieder höher. Vegeta gab einen enttäuschten Laut von sich. "Ka.ka.rot! Hör. hör auf mich zu quälen.. !" Goku sah Vegeta dann verblüfft an, bekam dann aber eine Art Geistesblitz. Sein Gesichtsausdruck wurde von einem verblüfften zu einem hinterhältigen Grinsen. "Aber MEIN Prinz. Ich würde es doch nie wagen sie zu quälen." Das war genug. Vegeta drückte Goku zurück in die Polster. "Wie war das? Was hast du gerade gesagt?" Goku sah ihn amüsiert an. "Verzeihung, ich wollte euch nicht beleidigen, Vegeta-sama." Vegeta sah Goku zornig an. "Was soll der Scheiß jetzt?" "Nun", versuchte Goku zu erklären, "du bist doch mein Prinz, oder etwa nicht? Du bist MEIN Prinz, du gehörst nur mir." Vegeta sah Goku verdattert an ~Hat er sie jetzt noch alle? Ich gehör doch nicht ihm. Ich...Okay, er ist der letzte Saiya-jin neben mir. Das heißt ich bin nur sein ....~ Goku sah dass Vegeta in seinen Gedanken war und nutzte seine Unkonzentriertheit und rollte sich mit dem Prinzen einmal rum, so dass Vegeta unter ihm lag. Goku grinste nun vielsagend auf Vegeta hinab. "So, Veggie. Lass uns anfangen *g*"  
  
[LEMON]  
  
(noch mal, ich kann das net schreiben. *schnüff* aber ich versuch es mal!)  
  
Dann beugte er sich runter und bedeckte Vegetas ganzen Körper mit Küssen. Vegeta fing wieder an zu keuchen, sein Atem ging immer schneller und kam nur noch stoßweise. "Kakarot... bitte beeil dich!" Goku sah in Vegetas flehende Augen und konnte nicht wiederstehen. Er fuhr mit seiner Hand über Vegetas Brust, über seine Bauchmuskeln und beugte sich dann herunter um sich seinen Weg nach unten durch zu küssen. Als er an Vegetas Bauchnabel ankam umkreiste er ihn mit seiner Zunge und lies dann seine Zunge in diesen gleiten und entlockte Vegeta ein leises Aufkeuchen. Danach setzte er seinen Weg nach unten weiter fort. Nach nicht all zu langer Zeit kam er bei Vegeta`s Glied an. (-.-) Er leckte erst neckend über den Schaft und kurz über die Spitze. Dabei beobachtete er wie Vegeta vor Erregung stöhnte. Für Goku war Vegeta einfach ein göttlicher Anblick. Vegetas Wangen waren gerötet, seine Augen waren halb offen und glänzten mit Lust und sein Mund war leicht geöffnet. Dieser Anblick erregte Goku nur noch mehr, weshalb er seine Augen schloss und sich nur noch auf seine neue Lieblings- Beschäftigung konzentrierte.  
  
Vegeta warf den Kopf von einer Seite auf die andere und konnte einfach nicht aufhören zu stöhnen. Goku begann erst langsam, doch dann immer schneller an ihm zu saugen und begann seinen Kopf rauf und runter zu bewegen. ~oh Kami, oh...... wo.. ahh wie macht er dass???~ "Kakarot...?? Was.... wie ...du.. ah.. woher...oh.. nngh ....." Vegeta war nicht mehr in der Lage richtig zu denken geschweige denn zu reden, so überwältigt war er von den neuen Gefühlen die sich jetzt in seinem Körper aus breiteten. Dann löste sich Goku von Vegeta`s Männlichkeit und hört wie Vegeta einen entnervten Lauten von sich gab. "Instinkt?", sagte Goku, "Vegeta, ich ... ich will..." Er stoppte ~Soll ich ihn wirklich fragen?~ "Was.. was ist Kakarot? Alles okay? Was willst du???", fragte Vegeta noch etwas atemlos. Goku sah Vegeta in die Augen und lief rot an. "Ich .. nun, ich will....", Goku sah etwas beschämt auf die Bettdecke, doch auf einmal nahm er Vegetas Hände in die seinen und sagte mit einer Entschlossenheit, die Vegeta noch nie in seiner Stimme gehört hatte: "Ich will mit dir schlafen, Vegeta! Ich will dich! Ich kann an nichts anderes mehr denken.." Vegeta lief rot an als er Goku's Worte hörte. "Ka-kakarot, ich..."~oh Kami, Kami, Kami~, "o-okay, Kakarot.okay......" sagte Vegeta immer noch leicht geschockt von Goku's Worten. Doch dann sagte er: "Ja, Kakarot...Ich will dich auch!" Goku war verwundert das der Prinz der Saiya-jins so etwas so etwas sagte. Aber er lies sich nicht zweimal bitten, sondern riss sich seine Boxershorts vom Leib und schmiss die Überreste zu denen von Vegeta's Boxershorts. Dann beugte er sich über Vegeta und küsste ihn. Erst nur leicht und zärtlich, doch dann immer fordernder und wilder. Nach einer Weile löste er sich schwer atmend von Vegeta, und spreizte leicht dessen Beine. Goku küsste Vegeta sanft auf den Mund und atmete noch einmal tief ein. Vegeta versuchte sich, in der Zwischenzeit zu entspannen. "Bereit, Liebster?" Vegeta schloss die Augen. "Ja, Koi!" Mit einer schnellen Bewegung drang Goku in Vegeta ein, das veranlasste beide auf zu keuchen. Goku hielt einen Moment inne, um sich zu vergewissern, dass er Vegeta nicht wehgetan hatte.(-.-) ~(Goku:)Vegeta...oh, Kami. Du bist so... eng. Wahnsinn. Das ist echt das beste was mir je passiert ist.~ "Ve-geta? Alles.. ah... alles in Ord-nung?" Vegeta blieb ruhig liegen und sagte nichts. Goku bekam seine Antwort als Vegeta anfing Gokus Hüften entgegen zukommen. "Ka...Kakarot. mach weiter." Goku grinst "Wie du willst, mein Prinz!" Goku zog sich fast ganz aus Vegeta zurück, nur um dann wieder in ihn einzudringen. Schon mit dem ersten Stoß traf Goku eine Stelle in Vegeta, die diesen nur so in Extasse versetzte. Sie spielten dieses Spiel noch ein paar Stunden, machten sich zwischendurch Liebes Geständnisse und waren sich näher als je zu vor. [LEMON ENDE]  
  
(Für alle die, die den Lemon - Teil ausgelassen haben, eine kleine Zusammenfassung.)  
  
Sie trieben es liebevoll miteinander! Stunden lang!  
  
(Na ja, um diese Ffic zu beenden jetzt (m)ein Ende.)  
  
Vegeta öffnete langsam die Augen. Er erinnerte sich an den gestrigen Abend und seufzte zufrieden. Er sah hinter sich und sah in das lächelnde Gesicht von Goku. Jener hatte seine Arme besitzergreifend um Vegetas Taille geschlungen und lächelte Vegeta liebevoll an. Vegeta musste auch lächeln, denn Goku flüsterte Vegeta ein: "Ich liebe dich, mein Prinz!" ins Ohr. "Ich liebe dich auch Kakarot, meine Unterklassenniete." Goku musste grinsen, er liebte Vegeta, dessen war er sich jetzt bewusst. Goku zog Vegeta noch näher an sich und schloss die Augen. "Ich werd dich nie mehr allein lassen, mein Liebster. Nie mehr." Das war das letzte was Goku sagte, bevor er mit seinen Geliebten Prinzen in den Armen einschlief. Vegeta schloss auch die Augen und drückte sich noch näher, sofern das überhaupt möglich war, an Goku ~Ich weiß, mein Koi. Durch dich hab ich endlich erfahren wie es ist geliebt zu werden. Hab vielen Dank... Goku.~  
  
Owari  
  
(So, das war es. -.- ich weiß, es ist schlecht. *schnüff* Aber vielleicht hat es euch ja doch gefallen. Soooooooo, ich hoffe es war lang genug. Wenn ihr ne Fortsetzung wollt müsst ihr es sagen, sonst bleibt das der Schluss. Bis demnächst.)  
  
Lavana ^^ 


End file.
